Moveset Smashers
by Alphawave
Summary: Do you want your dream character as a smash character? Well, we can't make it more likely but we can give you a taste for what it is like. Welcome to Moveset Smashers, where we work out ALL the details on your favourite character from a different series and see what they're like as a Smash character. Review and/or PM for a chance for your character to appear.
1. Phoenix Wright

_This was not the series that people wanted, this was probably not in the minds of many people, but you are getting it anyway. _

_Welcome to the series where you, the readers, can request who you would like to see as a Smash Bros. character and in return, provided that there's enough votes, will make a moveset corresponding to that character. _

_Put your votes in the reviews or just PM me if you wish, but I would prefer if there were actual reviews as well. If you disagree with a certain move, that is fine, for this is only my interpretation. Naturally, it might not be what everybody would think._

_Rules from now on are as follows:_

_1) I have to actually KNOW who the video game character is. If I don't know the character, unless this character happens to have a lot of info on the internet, I will simply not make it_

_2) Certain characters will never make this list simply because they have no fighting skills or it will be impossible to make a moveset for. Of course, my first pick will put that rule under a bit of suspicion but nevertheless, until the day comes when I have to revise it, it will be as stated_

_Finally, 3) I will only do so many characters from a specific series. I get it if you guys happen to love the series, but if the actual Smash bros. only portray the mascots of their series, then I will too. _

_The first three characters have already been picked by me: from chapter 4 and onwards, the characters are COMPLETELY up to you guys. I will, however, need ACTUAL requests in order to continue however._

_With all that junk, out of the way, let's go and do the character that I wanted to see ever since I've heard whispers of it on the internet: Phoenix Wright. Ace Smasher._

_All rights belong to their respective companies. This is in no way meant for personal benefit._

Phoenix Wright:

**Tagline: **Phoenix Wright takes the case

**Fighting style/synopsis: **Phoenix Wright is a defensive character, working best at mid-range, as that is where most of his attacks reach. Because of this dominance towards defense, Phoenix Wright's shields stay up longer than most fighters.

Phoenix Wright's gimmick is the fact that he can 'store' items as evidence. Any item on the ground excluding heavy items and stage-specific/character-specific items can be picked up and stored as evidence by Phoenix. Pressing B while Phoenix has picked up an item will 'store' it, giving him an aura of a certain colour (Either red, yellow, blue or white) that will have certain effects if he uses his specials. Red increases damage, Yellow increases knockback while blue increases the special's speed. White, which is extremely rare, has the effects of the previous three combined and acquiring it while you've sustained damage will reduce Phoenix's damage by 25%.

You can only store one item as evidence, and the item on its own cannot be used again once it has been stored. Picking up another item and storing it while you've already have on stored will replace the effects of the previous, and the previous item will vanish. (You won't be able to pick it up or use it again after it's stored) Each item has a roughly 30% chance of giving no effect to Phoenix, in which case he has to pick up another item and hope for the best. This means that if you have a certain aura and you want another, there is a chance that storing another item will remove the aura. Certain items are more likely to give a certain aura than others (e.g. Restorative items are more likely to give a blue aura while shooting items lean towards giving a yellow aura . Rarer items like Master balls are more likely to give a white aura etc.)

**Home Stage: **Eagle mountain. A snow covered level. The left half of the stage consists of a path covered with plants and flowers in front of Hazakura temple. The right half is Dusky bridge, the stage ending at the entrance of the Inner temple. Stage Hazards include a fire that will rock the right half of the stage and burn the bridge down as well as a separate hazard where a lightning storm will strike random opponents who are not under shade.

**Costumes:**

1) His standard outfit from the trilogy series

2-4) are the recoloured outfits he has in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, in that same order

5) Suit is coloured red and the tie is a light blue, matching the colour scheme of Apollo Justice.

6) Suit is coloured yellow, with the tie being a dark blue. This matches Athena Cykes' colour scheme.

7) The grey hoodie and blue beanie hat outfit he wears in Apollo Justice.

8) His Dual Destinies suit.

Note: I refuse to acknowledge the existence of that pink sweater, and I don't get why they REALLY like to make it a DLC outfit in every other game he's been in with DLC. But if it fits with your imagination, I guess you could replace the costume 8) with the pink sweater if you like. Even if I personally prefer the Dual Destinies suit.

**Basic move set:**

Idle: Right hand on hip and the other arm limp with legs slightly apart, similar to some of the promotional pictures of him.

Normal attack: Right-left combo punch, followed by a backhand slap that leaves him in a stance similar to his objection pose.

Dash attack: A shoulder charge (since he DOES seem to break down a few doors in the trilogy games at least) Does little damage on its own but has high shield-breaking potential.

Grab: A chain moves forward and wraps around the opponent.

Tilts:

Forward: Phoenix makes a fan out of playing cards and swipes horizontally.

Up: Phoenix's Magatama flies from his palm and swings in an arc upwards.

Down: Makes a fan out of playing cards and swipes low twice in quick succession. Has the potential to trip opponents.

Aerial:

Normal: Slashes two times with a fan of cards.

Forward: The Magatama thrusts itself forward then returns to Phoenix. If the opponent is in range, it will hit twice on both the forward attack and on the return.

Back: Spins around, giving a back slap to the opponent.

Up: Waves a wine bottle (well, technically grape juice, but let's just say it's wine for those who don't know) above his head.

Down: Kicks diagonally downwards three times. The first two are in three succession with the third striking after a pause.

Smashes:

Side: Phoenix pulls his arms back and shoves the person forcefully. (A reference to how he apparently shoved someone so hard that they were knocked out in Trials and Tribulations)

Up: Swings a wine bottle (see up tilt brackets) upwards. (Almost identical to his up tilt)

Down: Crouches down and slams both hands, palm facing down, downwards to the ground, unleashing a green barrier that hits both in front of him and behind.

**Specials:**

Normal: **Objection!** Counterattack. If attacked during the window of time (signified by his hand on his chin in thought), he will point at the attacker and yell "Objection", complete with speech bubble. Causes high damage and high knockback.

Custom. 1: **Hold it! **Replaces his yells with "Hold it!". Deals less damage than **Objection **but knockback is greater.

Custom. 2: **Take that! **Replaces his yells with "Take that!". The move is no longer a counter attack and can be done at any time but it deals the least damage out of the three.

Side: **Pink princess assist **Maya is summoned, delivering a charged ball of energy that she throws in front of her (Think Athena Asamiya's 'psycho ball'). This attack deals decent damage but the attack itself has little knockback.

Custom. 1** Otherworld assist **Mia, channeled by Maya, delivers the attack. The attack has no knockback and does less damage due to Mia's more limited powers but has the special property of reflecting projectiles.

Custom. 2 **Child's play assist **Pearl is summoned instead and performs the attack. Unlike with Maya or Mia, there is no way (excluding certain final smashes and a few powerful items) to interrupt the attack once it has started. Pearl's ball of energy is more powerful and now has some knockback but it has a very short range, only working if the opponent is right next to Phoenix.

Up **Presenting evidence **Phoenix jumps up and unleashes a column of evidence, hurting those in the cross fire. The attack works also in mid-air and will lift Phoenix also if he's already jumped.

Custom. 1 **Presenting profiles **The evidence swirl around Phoenix while he rises instead of being in a column, acting as a barrier to those who attack Phoenix. Those who attack Phoenix while he's in this state will sustain damage for as long as they're inside the barrier (though it will not protect Phoenix from the actual attack itself)

Custom. 2 **Presenting theories **Phoenix no longer jumps, but the column is wider and will always drop a random item, even character-specific ones. This random item can however be picked up by the enemy if Phoenix is not fast enough.

Down: **Chains of the spirit**. A grab attack. Similar to Robin's Nosferatu, Phoenix whips out his Magatama, summoning chains from behind him and spring forward. If they hit the attacker, the chains would wrap around them with three psyche locks padded on the chains, trapping the attacker. Phoenix will say, "I know your secret", shattering the psyche locks and causing moderate damage. If it fails, the chains lie limp on the ground and it is only until they disappear after a certain amount of frames that the person can use the attack again. This waiting time is not in effect if the attack connects. While he cannot be interrupted once the attack has started, Phoenix is vulnerable from other fighters during the grab.

Custom. 1 **Rendering spirit: **Only one psychelock, giving much less damage. The attack is guaranteed to hit provided you are on the same platform or equal height if done in mid-air. (A.K.A can hit from the opposite side of the screen for many smaller stages if the opponent's not careful)

Custom. 2 **Breaking spirit: **Five psychelocks appear instead of three, but the range is shorter as a result, making it the same as his normal grab. More damage will occur however as a result of the psychelocks.

Final smash: **Pursuit for the truth **A trapping final smash. Phoenix will summon the character/s in the hit area to the courthouse with a sweeping camera movement showing himself, Maya, the Judge and a random prosecutor (Out of Edgeworth, Franziska or Godot in outfits 1-6; DD!Edgeworth, Klavier or Blackquill to appear if he wears outfit 7-8). Phoenix will yell "You will pay for your crimes" just as the judge bangs the gavel, the shockwave knocking that character out for an almost guaranteed KO. Fireworks and confetti will also explode three times around Phoenix, dealing 1-2% damage per blast to other opponents if it hits. Failing to trap anyone will result in Phoenix being temporarily stunned.

**Taunts **

Side: Puts both hands on his hips "I'll turn this around."

Up: Shakes his head. "This trial ends now."

Down: Waves the opponent to come towards him. "You'd better bring it."

**Victory poses**

High-fives Maya before doing his famous pointing pose, with Maya doing the same, saying "My trial ends here" or "That's why they call me the 'Ace Attorney'".

Puts his hand thoughtfully on his chin. "Guess that case is solved."

Watches as the Magatama hovers over his hand. Says either "Doesn't help to have friends in high places" or "The defence rests."

_Hope you enjoyed that, and remember: I am open to critique of any sort (within reasons, of course). Have a problem with that moveset? Feel free to comment._


	2. Professor Layton

_It seems a few of you guys are psychic for at least three people have already guessed who I was going to do. This chapter will focus on Professor Layton and the chapter 3 is going to be Bayonetta. _

_Reading through the comments, I had time to think and from now on, all chapters will include a Bonus assist trophy from the home series._

_Since I didn't do it for the Ace Attorney series, here is my bonus Assist trophy to pair with Phoenix Wright:_

**Assist trophy:** Wright Anything Agency. Consists of Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes and Trucy Wright. Trucy will throw four throwing knives (or Mr. Hat appears and punches four times if the opponents are in close-range) followed by Apollo uppercutting the opponent followed by a light barrier produced from his bracelet, sending them to the air. It ends with Athena grabbing the opponent (either in mid-air or on the ground depending on if Apollo's attack hits or not or their general position) and throwing them down to the ground, meteor smashing them.

While they are part of a group and are meant to be focused on the same opponent, these attacks are independent. Thus, if one attack misses or does not work, the others will continue on regardless. They will not, however, change opponents and will always target the opponent closest to the one who summoned them.

_Now that that's out of the way, we'll go on to the next character on the list: Professor Layton._

_As always, the rules are stated in the first chapter. I do not own the various corporations that these game characters come from and this is in no way for any personal benefit whatsoever._

_Review and/or PM for a chance for your favourite game character to appear. _

Professor Layton

**Tagline: **Professor Layton solves the puzzle

**Fighting style/synopsis: **Professor Layton is a balanced fighter, having no specific strength in any area. He wields a fencing sabre, which gives him a faster attack speed than most swordsman but despite this faster attack speed, his walking/running speed is average at best. While his ground game is quite solid, his air game is not great as it doesn't have as much range as other characters do due to the limitations of his weapon. Layton is best kept to the ground if at all possible.

Layton's gimmick is that he has the ability to automatically summon hint coins. These coins will not appear if the character takes little to no damage but if he is struggling (a.k.a after he gets 100% damage and over), they will appear randomly along the stage. The spots where the hint coins hide can be seen by tiny flashes of light on the ground where they are but they only flash periodically. If Layton walks to that spot, he automatically picks it up. It is clear if Layton has picked one up due to the aura around his sword (Either faintly glowing, moderately glowing or brilliantly glowing if he has one, two or three respectively).

A maximum of three appear per stage (excluding Smash Run on the 3DS version, where instead they pop up in random areas from the start. They'll stop appearing once he's reached his maximum but more will appear after he uses one). Each hint coin is used up by his normal special.

These hint coins boost the effects of Layton's normal special only, but they are absent if no items are selected for the battle stage. (The effects the hint coins have will be mentioned in the specials section)

**Home stage: **Gressenheller university. The stage is a road in front of a typical English university. Like with Rainbow road, various cars will occasionally drive by in which the opponents must avoid or they can jump onto the roofs of the vehicles. At one point, a gigantic red double-decker bus will stop in which all must get on to the roof before the vehicle takes off. The double-decker bus will tour the outskirts of the university, the opponents trying to avoid falling off as well as random objects falling from the windows. The bus will eventually stop at the entrance, which is where the fight first started.

**Costumes:**

1) His standard outfit

2) A blue top hat with a white ribbon, with a blue jacket and a white shirt. The colour scheme is similar to Luke Triton's.

3) The colours of the hat are inverted (Red with a brown ribbon), the jacket being a peach colour with a red shirt underneath. Resembles Flora's colour scheme

4) White jacket with a brown shirt and mahogany pants, the hat remains the same. Resembles Claire's outfit

5) Yellow jacket and a yellow hat with a peach ribbon. Resembles Emmy's colour scheme

6) Grey hat with a black ribbon and a grey jacket with a purple shirt. Descole's colour scheme.

7) White jacket with a red and blue striped jacket and black pants. Resembles Alfendi's outfit in Mystery room (I had to put the son in there. See the bottom for Alfendi's moves as an Assist trophy)

8) The outfit of his younger self from Unwound Future with the red cap.

**Basic move set:**

Idle: A typical fencing position. Right arm extended with the blade pointing forward while the left arm is at a 90 degree angle, the hand pointing upwards.

Normal attack: Two small thrusts and a slash right

Dash attack: Lunges at the enemy with his sabre

Grab: With his free left hand, grabs the opponent. Pummeling will have him punch downwards with the handle of his sword on his other hand.

Tilt:

Forward: Slashes left then right.

Up: Raises his sabre up to the air.

Down: Thrusts his sabre diagonally down, aiming at the feet.

Aerial:

Normal: Swipes horizontally twice

Forward: Thrusts his sabre forward

Back: Like Ike's Back aerial, Layton turns quickly and swipes horizontally quickly.

Up: Like his up tilt, Layton thrusts his sabre upwards

Down: Kicks twice diagonally downwards

Smashes:

Side: Thrusts his sabre at his opponent.

Up: Crouches low and then aims his sword diagonally up

Down: Pokes his opponents feet in front of him and

**Specials:**

Normal: **A little hint **Layton flips a coin in his hand. If the opponent is nearby, it will either Paralyze the character or put them to sleep. Which effect appears is if he shouts "Heads!" (Paralysis) or "Tails!" (Sleep). If Layton has a hint coin, the paralysis/sleep lasts much longer than normal. There is a small waiting time before he can do this again.

Custom. 1: **A big hint **Layton's choices are instead either a random projectile weapon ("Heads") or a random Battering weapon ("Tails"). If Layton has a hint coin, the projectile weapon will have more ammo than normal or the battering weapon will be slightly stronger than normal. Has a longer waiting time between attacks than **A little hint**.

Custom. 2: **Super hint **Layton's choices instead are replaced by either a healing item ("Heads") or summons a random assist ("Tails"). Having a hint coin will make the healing item a heart container or the assist being a rare pokemon/rare assist (Includes a special assist from his home series. See bonus assist near the bottom). The waiting time before you can do this attack again is the greatest out of the normal specials. (He can do this attack only twice in a one minute match for example)

Side: **Slot machine gun! **Layton uses the ever-so-famous Slot machine gun, firing 5 rounds dealing 2% damage each if they all connect.

Custom. 1 **Jackpot shot gun! **The gun fires only one round, but its vertical range is greater at the expense of horizontal range. The closer the opponent is, the more damage is dealt with a maximum of 15% damage.

Custom. 2 **Reels rifle! **The gun fires three technicolour rounds that automatically target any who are nearby. This does about 3% damage each round but it's quite likely that the shots will automatically target more than one opponent.

Up: **Ballestra **Jumps up and lunges his sabre diagonally down. Harder to aim but has the most damage out of the up specials.

Custom. 1 **Fleche **The same as **Flunge **but the lunge is horizontal. This attack can help in maneuverability but there is less damage as a result.

Custom. 2 **Flunge** Identical to the Mii Swordfighter's power thrust, Professor Layton thursts further than before, not jumping if he's on the ground and not gaining any air if done in the air. Does slightly more damage than **Fleche **but less than **Ballestra**. However, he does not stop if he reaches the edge of a stage so it should be used with care so he doesn't fall off. I know, weird name, but it's an actual fencing technique. Look it up if you don't believe me, even if it's different to the one I described here.)

_Note: I apologize to anyone who fences, since I have no idea about fencing. The names were random attacks I found in the Internet so if I got in wrong, I apologize._

Down: **Call of nature** Luke appears next to Layton, bringing along the Robotic dog (from the first game, Curious Village). The robotic dog will attack the enemy. Layton can move as soon as the dog is deployed so this can lead up to a combo quite easily if timed correctly.

Custom. 1 **Cry of nature **The parrot appears instead on Luke's hat. The parrot hovers above the air of Luke's hat before making a loud booming squawk that hurts opponents slightly and also act as a barrier to push opponents away. (Luke will cover both ears, while Layton, having the sword in one hand already, can only cover his left ear)

Custom. 2 **Temptation of nature **A multitude of hamsters are called, running forward and stealing any item nearby and bring it back to Layton. However, if there is a food item nearby, they will rush towards it and eat it, replacing the food with a hint coin as an 'apology'. (One of the hamsters will squeak "sorry" if this happens)

Final smash: **Final answer **A stage-wide final smash. The stage goes dark except for a spotlight on Layton and the other opponents. Layton teleports four times a very short distance in front of him (A.K.A He can't be interrupted) before pointing. When he points, various jigsaw puzzle pieces fly and target all opponents. The sound effects for when he gets a correct answer in the games plays out at the end. (This is very similar to the Wii Trainer's final smash in terms of style) During the teleportation part, he says "Consider this puzzle solved." If you're not careful, the pieces can be dodged by the opponent/s if timed properly but they can't be shielded.

**Taunts:**

Side/Normal: Sips a cup of tea (Belle Classic, from the second game, for the hardcore fans) "This reminds me of a puzzle."

Up: Tips his hat down, scowling slightly. "You'll get no sympathy from me." (Watch out, we got a badass here…)

Down: Cleans the sabre with a hankerchief. "This should suffice." Or "This should do the trick." (Trust me, that's probably the worst one he could do solely due to the fact that he's outright ignoring his opponent. That will probably peeve a lot of people)

**Victory poses** Tips his hat slightly. "Persistence is key" or "A true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved."

Both hands become outstretched slightly. "Another puzzle solved."

Slices two times before stabbing the sabre to the floor with both hands. "Expect no less from a gentleman."

**Bonus assist trophy: **Alfendi Layton. Two versions of him exist. Either he rushes forward and hits a person four times with a rolled up newspaper in each hand ('placid') or he goes berserk ('potty'), swiping three times with the newspapers albeit in a more aggressive fashion and shooting a gun. The 'Placid' is represented by a yellow aura and a gentler expression on his face while the 'Potty' version is represented by a red aura and the hair covering over his eyes. 'Potty' does more damage but the 'placid' has more knockback.

_Thanks for reading. I hope my list was good enough but if you feel otherwise, feel free to comment. (Please make it respectful however)_

_Review and/or PM for your character to appear_

_Remember: the next chapter will be Bayonetta's moveset. After that, it is completely up to you guys! :) May the best character win!_


	3. Bayonetta

_Here we have it: the latest chapter. So sorry it took so long, it's just I had a lot to do these past few weeks. Nevertheless here is Bayonetta's moveset._

_Now, this is the last of the characters I want so now the following chapters will be completely up to you guys. _

_These people will already know, but I have already accepted at least 4 (and another one I am still pending on). The next four chapters will be in the following order:_

_Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Juri Han from Street Fighter, Spyro from the Spyro series and Shovel Knight, which the series is again named after. _

_I also have Isaac from Golden Sun pending and if enough people think I should do it, then I will, but for now will be on hold until further notice. These people will also have to tell me if they prefer the more iconic younger version or the grittier older version. (I like both designs, so I'm kinda stuck on that one) Your votes could help another person see their character pop up._

_That being said, here is Bayonetta's moveset_

Bayonetta

**Tagline: **Bayonetta dances up a storm

**Fighting style/synopsis: **Despite being one of the more lithe females of the cast, Bayonetta is suited for strength as well as maneuverability. Her attacks alone have more raw power than almost all of the female characters (and half of the male cast too). She is one of the few characters that is gifted with a double jump (the second jump characterized by the pair of butterfly wings that sprout from her back) and her air game is very flexible, giving her both range and movement depending on the attack. Be warned that this can also put her in danger near corners as a misplaced attack could easily put her off the stage if she is not careful.

Unlike my previous two characters, Bayonetta doesn't have a very unique gimmick. Her specialty lies in the fact that her dodges will automatically hurt those in a nearby radius by the bullets she spew from her feet when she dodges. (About 1-2% damage. Not much since I don't want this to be a game breaker.) She also gets a unique dodge animation identical to her original dodge from the home game.

**Home stage: **Vigrid streets (the place where she fought Jeanne the first time). The stage is triple-tiered, the surroundings akin to that of an old European town. The platforms are not stable as they quickly disintegrate after a period of time. The stage will undergo a time shift, where the moon will come up and the fighters are forced to fight alter gravity to fight on the walls of the stage and then return to the platforms once the sun appears again, at which the platforms should return.

**Costumes:**

1 Her trademark outfit from the first game

2 The outfit's white and red, matching Jeanne's when she wears the same outfit in the game

3 The outfit's grey, and the hair ribbons are striped blue and brown instead of red. Luka's colour scheme from the first game

4 Her outfit from the second game complete with the new haircut.

5 Play instead as Jeanne as a costume character with her default outfit from the first game.

6 Her outfit is now black with a white poofy collar similar to Bayonetta's original colour scheme

7 Her outfit is now yellow and blue (based on her original concept art)

8 Jeanne's red biker outfit, her hair now long. Her default costume in the second game.

**Basic move set:**

Idle: Her typical stance in the games. Both guns are at her side with the arms partially outstretched, her right leg in front of her left.

Normal attack: Her standard Triangle-Circle-Triangle combo with Love is Blue. A punch, followed by a kick and then another punch (No wicked weave unlike the actual games)

Dash attack: Leans forward and punches with both hands, a bullet from each gun being fire.

Grab: Similar to Samus' Plasma whip, Bayonetta will wield Kulsheldra (a whip) and grab opponents that way. Pummeling them has her slap the opponent twice.

Tilt:

Forward: Slashes two times with the Durga equipped (Claw-like gauntlets for those who don't know)

Up: Uppercuts the enemy.

Down: Does a leg sweep with Odette (ice skates)

Aerial:

Normal: A punch followed by a kick.

Forward: With the Kulsheldra whip, the whip elongates forward. It doesn't grab. Can be used to trick enemies since its animation is similar to the grab animation.

Back: A backhand slap

Up: Fires two shots with Kafka (a bow)

Down: Kicks downwards multiple times with the Odette (ice skates)

Smashes:

Side: Bayonetta does one of her wicked weaves, summoning Madama Butterfly's fist to punch the enemy.

Up: With Shuraba equipped (a katana), Bayonetta swings the sword upward in a crescent curve.

Down: Bayonetta stomps on the ground, shaking the ground around her and damaging enemies both behind and in front of her.

**Specials:**

Normal: **Bullet 360 **(I'd find the actual name, but there's none that I can find) Bayonetta will auto target an opponent, noted by the lipstick reticle on the opponent and fires at will with the guns on her hands. Does weak damage per hit, but it hits many times (about 10-15 times, I don't have an exact number). The opponent cannot dodge the attack as Bayonetta will turn to face them no matter where they are. However the opponent CAN block or choose to hide behind a wall-like structure, where it will shield from the bullets.

Custom. 1: **Ballistic 360** The same as **Bullet 360 **but instead she will target the person with

Custom. 2:** Fletcher 360 **Instead of the guns, Bayonetta instead wields a bow and arrow which does more damage but there are less arrows as a result. They also have auto-targeting capabilities as they can adjust their flight patterns slightly to meet the enemy, up to a change of about 45 degrees max. If the enemy moves outside that 45 degree range, it will just fly straight past.

Side: **Stiletto **With the Rakshasa (dual swords) equipped, Bayonetta lunges at the enemy. This attack has decent strength, but it can be potentially interrupted by a well-timed attack so be on guard when using it.

Custom. 1 **Heel Slide **With Odette (the ice skates), Bayonetta will slide kick to the enemy. The strength is slightly less and the ground covered not as great as **Stiletto **but it is less likely to be interrupted due to her being low on the ground. The only way to stop the attack is by executing a well-timed down attack on her.

Custom. 2 **Spike Dropkick **This attack is the strongest variation, with Bayonetta doing a stylized dropkick. This covers the least amount of ground but it is very strong. This has to be timed well as the slow start up means that it can be interrupted easily. Think of it as a stylistically different version of Peach's Flying Peach Bomber.

Up **Breakdance **Bayonetta spins around on the ground, as suggested by the name, like a breakdancer. This does not lift Bayonetta, but the attack will keep her at the same altitude should she do it in the air. It is weaker than the variants but lasts much longer as a result.

Custom. 1 **Witch twist **Bayonetta will do the dance as normal before launching herself vertically, as stated by the name spinning while doing so. The physical attack will launch her upwards regardless of whether she's on land or on the ground and she has extra horizontal damage from the bullets fired from her guns.

Custom. 2 **Heel tornado **A more powerful version of **breakdance**, the animation is the same as before but the attack ends with a wicked weave, as summoned legs swing around her. Like breakdance however, this does not lift her up and it also lacks Breakdances ability to stay at the same altitude.

Down **Tombstone **The tombstone torture attack happens, where a large tombstone will drop on enemies nearby Bayonetta. This attack is slow but powerful, so it is preferable to do it when the opponent is mid-attack or as a shield breaker.

Custom. 1 **Wheel of Torture **The wheel drops down instead, and the weapon can be picked up by any character to be thrown at any opponent in a straight line, making the wheel roll for a short while before exploding. The dropping down attack does less damage, but throwing it at the same opponent successfully will deal more damage than the Tombstone attack. Note that ANYBODY can pick up the wheel and the wheel itself will explode if left alone for too long. Any caught in the radius will be hurt, including the thrower. That being said, this is best as a mid-range weapon when it is picked up due to its explosive tendencies yet limited range.

Custom. 2 **Angel Attack **The wheel-like enemies from the previous game drop down, whereupon they are then picked up by Bayonetta and she will swing it around her, harming any of those at close range to her. The angels are automatically picked up so there's no chance of them being picked up by an opponent. They deal moderate damage when it drops and weak damage when Bayonetta swings it. (Blame Gravity on why that is so)

Final smash: **Umbran Climax **Bayonetta's (Or Jeanne's) hair will fly out and a purple aura will surround them. As either Bayonetta or Jeanne, they'll say "This is simply smashing" (Heh, get it? Smash bros… smashing? Ha. Ha. Ha. Yeah, sorry for the pun), marking the start of their transformation. In this form, ALL attacks, smashes included, will guarantee a Wicked Weave based on the weapon used for the attack, not only giving her longer range but it also strengthens her attacks by a huge amount. (Madama Butterfly/Styx for the guns, the bat demon for the sword attacks etc.) She can take damage but will not flinch and the damage received is less than in her normal state. She also recovers health like in the home games but it is slow, the maximum payoff being 20% healed assuming she is not attacked at all during the final smash. Opponents should be aware that although her attacks are stronger, she is still the same speed as earlier, so keeping up mobility and avoiding her altogether is probably the best tactic (assuming you're with the lighter characters. If you're Donkey Kong or Ganondorf…well, you're in real trouble.)

**Taunts:**

Side: Rests her head on her hand, the arm placed on her leg. Bayonetta will say "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"; Jeanne will say "I'll show you REAL strength"

Up: Spreads her legs out and puts her hands up in the air. As Bayonetta she'll say "Bring it" while as Jeanne she'll say "Descend to Darkness"

Down: Turns back, her face still facing forward and her right hand on her hip. As Bayonetta she'll say "You are mine" while as Jeanne, she'll say "Let's get this over with."

_Note: I stole the taunts from the actual game itself. There's nothing original about the taunt except perhaps the wrong taunt with the wrong animation but that's purely my own fault if I got it wrong._

**Victory poses**

Does a little dance that MIGHT be suggestive to the keen-eyed but is significantly toned down from the source material. (Hey, they'll tone it down. I'm sure) Bayonetta will say "If you want to talk to a lady, go ask your mum" while Jeanne will say "I'm going to make you suffer in this life and the next." (The long taunts in Bayonetta 2)

Blows a kiss and a wink. Bayonetta will say "You're making it easy, you know?" while Jeanne will say "Quit wasting my time on such trivial feats."

**Bonus assist trophy: **Rodin. Rodin comes in bringing a random weapon to gift to whoever summoned him (including a chainsaw which is a unique item that can slash like a sword but crumples after three connected attacks). He is harmless if you leave him be but if he is attacked while he is giving the item, flames will pop from his eyes and Rodin will immediately attack the opponent who initiated the attack, and he won't stop until he punches once. Attacking him will stop him from setting down the weapon at the expense of his relentless attack which is almost to knock the opponent off the stage if they're at 100% damage or more if they're not careful. However if you have a shield up and he attacks, he will immediately break the shield, but will do no more, and if you dodge while he attacks, he will cease to attack as well. Basically, you'd do well not to upset this guy.

_So here it is: the last of my trio of my wanna-be smashers. Quite likely they won't put Bayonetta in due to how provocative she is (I mean, they removed her from Sega All Stars Racing Transformed SOLELY because they fought including her alone would bump up the game rating, so it's not exactly something new) and Phoenix Wright is a...special case, for someone who doesn't even have any known martial arts knowledge outside of shoving and shoulder charging doors._

_So yeah, Professor Layton is the most likely out of the crew to be in the next game. But I can dream...I, can, dream._

_Put in your votes for who you want, and let the victor emerge in a glorious light. Multiple votes for the same character are almost guaranteed to let that character in (within reason). _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


End file.
